Roxel and Soku Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare
by SokuXion
Summary: alright so this is a story of roxel and soku plz r&r
1. Chapter 1

'"Ro, wait up Ro where are you going?" "I'm so sorry Ku, I can't stay!" "Don't leave me Ro." "I'm sorry Ku. But I'll come back for you, I promise...romise...mise."'

"Baby get up or you re going to be late for class," my father, Riku, called at me. I groaned "Do I have to go? It s not like missing the first day is going to kill me." "Hahaha I agree but to your misfortune your mother doesn't so come on." With a sigh I heaved myself off my bed without opening my eyes. I heard my door close and that was my cue to get out of my jammies. I stumbled toward my bathroom, cranked open the water, and slowly stepped in. The sudden coldness touching my body made my eyes shoot open. I opened the hot water and I gave a shiver of pleasure as the now warm water hit my body. With the sunshine coming from the window I could see my skin glowing with heat. I massaged shampoo into my bi-colored hair and rinsed it. When I got out I wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed another 1, I furiously scrubbed my hair with it. I put on my usual clothes (a denim skirt, a blue shirt, a white vest that went halfway down my torso, and my blue finger-cut gloves). When my hair was brushed and somewhat dry I clipped my Paopu fruit barrette and started walking down the stairs.  
>"C'mon Soku, you have to eat breakfast before you go to school." Mom (Sora) called.<br>"I don t want any breakfast," I whinnied but of course my wishes were ignored. "Breakfast is the most important food of the day." My dad whinnied mockingly. "Fine" and I gave my mom's trademark pout.  
>I ran towards my 8th grade class. We had just gotten back from summer vacation and I didn't want to be late. I got to my first period, picked a seat towards the back, and when the bell rang the teacher started talking meanwhile I stared out the window. At some point we all had to introduce ourselves. Just when I finished mine a boy with similar features to mine came running in breathing hard. I was supposed to be the last presentation but now he was next and he had to sit next to me. Something about him sparked my memory. I went to sit down and looked out the window once more. "My name is Roxel," he began. I automatically responded to that name. "I...is that you Ro." "...Ku" "Oh my god Ro," I gave a jump and a squeal of delight. He ran toward me and hugged me. "Where were you? I haven t seen you in years!" "It s a long story but I m sure Roxas and Axel want to see Sora and Riku." "Yeah I m pretty sure they do." I burst into tears. "What s wrong Ku?" he cooed as he brushed my bang out of my face. I crushed my face to his chest and whispered "I missed you so much when you left please don t ever leave me again." He wrapped his arms around me and said "I don t plan to. I never want to hurt you again." "I...love you, Roxel." He laughed softly and kissed me right under my jaw line and whispered in my ear "I love you too, Ku." During class I held onto his hand and stared deeply into his eyes. When we were dismissed from our first period the only 2 classes we had together were Sex-ed and P.E... Ironic O.o? I think so! My classes seemed to pass by slower than usual.<br>Time for Sex-ed and again the only seat open was next to me! We were sitting in the front row so we could hear everything... EVERYTHING. Besides the fact that Roxel glanced at me every time the teacher said something embarrassing, his constant urge to want to hold my hand, and especially the concept of this class was more than enough to handle. "That is the only class I have to blush in" I thought but there was more to come.  
>I changed into my shorts for P.E. and went outside. I said "hi" to all my friends and we all sat in a group. "Hey have you heard of the really hot guy no one has ever seen before?" my friend, Haruhi, asked. "Yeah," my other friend, Melody, responded. "I heard you know him, Soku." commented my other friend, Sakura. My blush confirmed it. Then we saw Roxel coming out of the locker room wearing a white, and almost transparent (yes I paid attention to that too!) and a pair of short- really short- basketball shorts. You could see his rock-hard six-pack which meant several hours of exercise. And for some reason my eyes automatically shifted to below his belt \\\\\\. I stopped them right on time. That fact made me blush even more.<br>He gave me a low wave and walked toward me smiling with joy. All my friends stared at me. He extended his hand to me and helped me up. He didn't stop there, though. He kept pulling me until I was flat against his chest. He didn't let go, he held me there, and slowly, but instinctively my arms wrapped around him too. I smelled scents of the streets of twilight town, the beach, and sea-salt ice-cream. My favorite scents ever, this made me remember our childhood trips with Roxas and Axel through twilight town to get to the beach and buying us sea-salt ice-cream. How I missed those days.  
>Everyone gasped and stared at us. Then out loud as if we were alone he said "I love you." I froze but automatically responded back. I buried my face deeper into his chest and held him tighter. When he let go I looked up at him in surprise, but in his eyes was the tenderness I had been waiting to see for many years. My iKey was playing "Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare". What was Roxel? Was he a sweet dream? Or a beautiful nightmare? All I knew was that I loved him. And if this was a dream I didn't want to wake up without him. The rest of the questions only time would answer them. We were so caught up in the moment we didn't even remember all the people just sitting there ... watching us.<p>

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Later after school we went to visit Roxas and Axel. "Mom! Dad!" I heard Roxel yell "come downstairs I have a surprise for you!" "Oh, really?" I heard Axel's (Roxel's dad) sarcastic voice approaching. "I love surprises!" I heard Roxas's (Roxel's mom) voice approaching even faster with a pair of light tapping sounds to go with it."I met someone in school today and I think you'll be surprised who it is." "Just tell us already!" again Roxas with his hyper personality. Roxel slowly opened the door. It took a while for Axel to recognize me but Roxas did instantly. "How's our little- well not so little anymore- Soku!" "I'm great, Roxas. And you guys?" "Good now that we saw you again!" "Do you still laugh at the magic words? Let's try! Got it memorized." A giggle escaped my mouth and Axel said, "Yup, still works. You've been laughing at that since you were born." "Do you guys want to go and surprise Sora and Riku?" "Yeah, sure let s take the portal."  
>When we arrived at the island I told them to go in quietly and wait for us in the living room while I got them. "Mom! Dad! Someone is waiting for you in the living room." "Is it your teacher that s here to complain about you again?" my dad joked. "Just come and look." Then I extended my hand towards Roxel and whispered "Let's go to my room." Roxel took it and Axel said "You two have fun, and don't do anything notty!" We walked swiftly to my room, a blush escaping to my cheeks at Axel's words. When we got there I plopped down on my bed and Roxel sat on my beanie cushion. "So why did you want me to come up here with you?" "So they can talk in peace and while they think were up here we can sneak out and go sights seeing." We went out the window and I took my iKey so that we could listen to it on the small trip. We went to many places. Then I remembered the cave where my parents and Roxel's parents had done "cave paintings" '.? We went in there and Roxel said, "So it's finally our turn to add our cave paintings, huh?" "Yeah." If he wasn't going to ask the question I was. "But as friends? ...Or something else?" "If you want to be something else we are you know I've had a crush on you since we were small." "As future something s?" "If that s what you want." We grabbed 2 rocks and started to draw. Apparently I had gained my drawing skills from my mom (horrible drawing skills to be exact). Roxel's on the other hand looked realistic. You could see every detail from my facial features it was as if he was made to draw. After a while of drawing we went back outside and sat on the arched paopu tree. I took my iKey from my pocket. I inserted 1 ear bud in my ear and handed the other to Roxel. After jamming out to some of my favorite rock songs a calmer song came. It was the song "Lucky" I recognized it but I didn t think it would have an effect. It wasn t till we got to the part "I'm lucky I m in love with my best friend", that I really blushed hard. Roxel turned slightly to glance and swiftly turned away and that s when I noticed the red blush on his face.<br>Towards the end of the song during my favorite part "Lucky were in love in every way," my hand automatically reached towards his. I gripped his hand but instead of shyly pulling it away, I felt his hand respond and intertwine with mine. I looked down at our hands and smiled. Having Roxel make me fall in love with him seemed like a fun idea and we had almost an eternity ahead of us. I laid down on the paopu tree not letting go of his hand and I slowly began to get drowsy. I woke up with a sudden soft breeze on my face. When I awoke Roxel was directly in front of my face. "Soku get up its super late!" "5 more minutes!" "No now it s starting to get dark!" I opened my eyes unwillingly and he was right the sunset was halfway down the horizon. "Shit we need to go before they notice we were gone this whole time!" We ran for it and when we got there, there were 2 sets of parents waiting for us by the door. "Explain?" "Ummm... we went site seeing and we lost track of time." the windburn blush wasn't helping neither did the fact that we were still holding hands, but for some reason I couldn t find it in myself to let go of it. I saw Roxas look down at our hands and stare opened mouthed. Axel saw our hair all messed up from the wind. My mom saw my lip gloss smeared from the sudden wipe I had done. And my dad saw the sweat from our running. What did that all imply without knowing the facts? The thought rushed into my head. SEX? "NOOOOO! Why would you even think that?" But of course again no one paid attention. "We have to do an engagement party right away!" Roxas eyes shone with excitement. "That s right," dad said "hope you re not pregnant yet first you need to get married." "But we didn t do anything!" "Let's start doing the plans right away!" "Yeah we need you guys to support us at the wedding." A voice next to me said. "What?" I said looking at Roxel in surprise. He ignored me and said, "We better not risk it."  
>The next day I was so mad at Roxel I took the first chance I had to sit away from him in school, I avoided him in P.E., and in lunch I did my best not to turn and stare at him. In the brief glimpses I got of him he looked pretty bummed out. He finally got me alone towards the end of the day. He grabbed me by the elbow and spun me around. "What s wrong Soku, why have you been avoiding me all day?" "You had no right to tell our parents to get us married!" "Why not? I love you and you love me too!" "But, I m scared." I suddenly blurted and I felt hot tears running down my face. He stared at me for a moment, smiled and pulled me towards his chest. "There s no need to be scared we re made for each other." He whispered softly in my ear. I grasped him tightly and kept crying. "C'mon let s get you home." He carried me in his arms through the portal. When we went through we ended up on the island and instead of setting me down he kept walking. We were directly in front of the door and he knocked on it with his foot. My mom opened the door and was surprised, but she still let Roxel in and up the stairs towards my room. I heard him call dad and dad called Roxel s parents. "C'mon stop crying everything s going to be okay." "I Know but I'm still scared." "What are you scared of?" "All this is new to me and what if they already want grandchildren?" "Don't worry we'll take our time. A real guy never forces himself on his girl. We don t have to do anything till your ready." "That s what you re saying now but what about later?" "When the time comes that we do something is because we both feel comfortable with it. When we do something you'll see we'll both enjoy it. The empty spaces between my fingers were made for yours." He kissed my eyelids softly. "Why did it have to be you?" "What do you mean?" I looked up and I saw hurt in his eyes. "Because I cant keep a cool head or control my feelings when it comes to you." I stroked his face softly. The hurt was replaced with tenderness and he leaned in close to me. I responded by looping my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Our lips touched and I felt tiny waves of electricity running all over my body. Our lips moved in synchronization for what could've been hours I really didn't care. What was I worried about? I was pretty sure my life would be the best if I was next to Roxel for the rest of my life. We slowly fell backwards on my bed. Roxel landed on top of me. I was starting to get in the mood but Roxel suddenly sat up and helped me up. He smiled, "a guy never forces himself on a girl right?" I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back down on top of me. We kissed again and this time it was longer. "Wait," he said "I thought you weren't ready." "The time has come that s all I have to say." He smiled and leaned in close to me. I felt his soft, and warm lips tenderly press against mine. I had a different plan. With my lips I opened his lips without much effort which made his tongue fall into my mouth. I played around with it for a while then he started responding and the kiss got deeper. He kissed down my neck, and intertwined both our hands together. I blushed and moaned "Oh Roxel!" He looked up at me and smiled. I looked down at him and smiled. Roxel kissed down to where my shirt and vest let him and he whispered, "May I?" I just nodded unable to talk. He helped me take off my vest and slowly pulled up my shirt. He paused as he reached between my breasts and my stomach. He looked deep into my eyes and I looked back blushing. He lifted my shirt up all the way shyly but eager to see. He took it off to reveal a black bra that I rarely used but I was wearing it this time with black, matching, and lacey underwear. I blushed cherry red remembering this fact. He looked down at my bra not knowing what to do. "Haven't you watched porn, Roxel?" I blurted out. I turned my head completely embarrassed but Roxel just turned my face towards his and kissed me. I kissed him back patiently and I felt him starting to feel me up. I tried to ignore him for a while but yelled a little as he unhooked my bra. He gazed at her tender buds with a hungry look in his eyes. I looked at him with surprised eyes but that didn t stop him from attacking my hard tender buds. He teased the tip of one of them with his hot wet tongue and pinched the other lightly between his thumb and forefinger twisting and pulling lightly at it. I moan and screamed grabbing onto the sheets of the bed letting the tingles of electricity travel through my body. I was enjoying every second of the new sensations roaming in my body. He suddenly went and kissed me while she felt 2 warm strong hands opening her denim skirt and pulling it down with her drawers. I felt a pair of fingers slide between my legs and slowly touch my jewel. I flinched but then moaned lightly as he began to rub around it. He flicked it causing me to scream in ecstasy. He saw my reaction with curious eyes then analyzing eyes. He pinched it causing a moanscream to come from my mouth and for me to buck my hips toward his hand involuntarily. He smiled. 'What is he thinking?' I thought. He pinched it while twisting and pulling on it. I felt myself getting aroused and felt a little of my love juice flowing out. His fingers went down and teased my tight opening. It trembled. He stuck one of his fingers into my warm opening. I yelped as I felt the cold finger explore and widen me. He pulled it in and out of me fingering me slowly. After a while he took it out and took off his pants and boxers. I looked at his long and hard length and smiled licking my lips hungrily. "You like it?" he asked. I just nodded and got up. "W-what are you doing?" I kissed the tip and stroked it causing him to moan. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming so we changed quickly. 'Knock Knock'. "It s open" I cried and hoped they didn t hear the edginess in my voice. 2 sets of parents walked into the room and this is what we saw. A blond and a brunette looking almost identical were beaming with joy, a silver haired man was staring at us with angry eyes mixed with a twist of worry and a hint of joy, and a redhead looking at us with cool eyes. We smiled innocently. Sora talked first as expected. Somehow he was even bubblier than the king of bubbly Roxas himself. "So we were discussing something s and we decided the date for the wedding." He smiled happily. He nudged Roxas urging him to continue. "We decided it would be October 25th what do you think?" Silence... "I think it s great" I replied with the best smile I could cook up at the moment. I looked at Roxel looking for a little help and he just nodded in agreement. "Now Roxel when you marry Soku don't hurt her at all. Because if you do I m not going to hold Riku back. In fact I might even help him. Got it memorized?" He just nodded again. "Meet us downstairs we have a wedding to plan" said the bubbly twins at the same time. We nodded in unison and as soon as they left we looked at each other with shocked faces. "October 25?" I screeched. "That s less than a month away!" He shouted back. "W-well I guess we better head down stairs" I finally said. "Y-yea" he responded as he held his hand out to me. I took it and we walked down the stairs. "Welcome!" A weird high pitched voice said. Roxel and I stared at the black cloak.

To be continued...

(A/N: Omg a cliff hanger I shall make you suffer :3 hahaha I ll update as soon as I can) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: My computer is being a bitch and being super slow besides school is starting so it might take a while with that added too so sorry if it takes to long X3)

"Hey guys," Riku spoke, "We would like you to meet the king." The king laughed, "Ah-ha-ha! Hello fellas!" Roxel and I stared at the king in amusement. Axel got behind us and kicked our knees and we landed in the form of a bow infront of the king and he said in his sarcastic voice, "Bow before the king kiddos." We stayed put until the king said "There's no need Axel." We got up and the king told everyone to sit down. We were about to sit on our parents sides but they filled them in and left the tight love-seat for us to sit in. We had no choice but to sit in an akward position but it looked natural for a loving couple. Honestly I really didn't mind and by Roxel's face he seemed to be enjoying it. Sora and Roxas were giggling with their cheeks red. Riku looked jealous with anger flickering on and off as he looked from my blush to Roxel's smug smile. Axel looked away trying to hide the identical smug smile. Apperantly Roxel had gotten it from him. The king said, "I came as soon as I got the news of your wedding. Congratulations!" We looked at the king and smiled akwardly. "I want you to come to me Roxel and Soku" He told us. We walk foward and he stood infront of us. Our parents looked surprised. I guess they didnt know what was going on either. He looked at roxel then at me. "Roxel... both of your parents were succumed by darkness. But even though the darkness is your origin and makes up almost everything you are, I can see a small ray of light in you. That ray has a name... that name is "Soku"." I blushed. "So i want to give you this." He summoned a powerful looking black keyblade and handed it to him. The king closed his eyes and a light envoloped Roxel. The light faded slowly and the king said again "Now you are the only one who can use it. Not even I can use it without you allowing me to." Axel looked wide-eyed an expression I had never seen before. He never seemed to be impressed with anything or surprised. Everybody else wore the same expression as Axel except for The king, Roxel, and me. Roxel and I were confused and the king wore a serious face. The 2 sets of parents whisered in syncronization "The Oblivion!..." Roxel and I looked at the shimmering blade but before we could ask the king continued. "Soku... your life has been raised in the path of light. But even when light is in you and darkness can be a bad thing, being full of nothing but light can also be bad. You have a ray of darkness. That ray has the name of "Roxel"." Roxel looked at me as I blushed akwardly again. "So you can have this." He summoned a white keyblade also as equally powerful looking as the Oblivion. The same as what happened to Roxel happened to me. While in the white light I felt the key and my heart melt into 1 and my mind to open to new ideas. When that was done everyone but the king, Roxel. and I whispered "The Oathkeeper!..."

(PAGE BREAKZ!)

4 pairs of eyes looked at us in astonishment. Then we heard something we thought we would never hear. "K-king Mickey? A-are you serious?" Sora and Roxas were stuttering? Something was totaly wrong! Axel was still stunned and Riku was in shock. "Those 2 weapons can unite into one. But that will only happen if one of you is mortaly injuried. Those 2 blades... the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper... creat "The Oath to Oblivion". It is the most powerful blade you'll find. But whoever weilds it is in the risk of being consumed completely. In Roxel's case by darkness. In Soku's case by light. So do not take it lightly or make a habit of using it." Roxel and I nodded in unison. The king laughed again and put on a happy face "Ah-ha-ha! I gotta go fellas! Axel if you don't mind can you open a portal?" "S-sure" Axel opened the portal and with that he was gone.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before someone snapped out the trance and spoke. "That was intresting" the red-haired man spoke in a sarcastic voice. Roxel blinked and squeezed his grip on my hand. I flinched and looked around to find everyone begin to talk at once. "What was that about?" I whispered to Roxel. "I don't know." He whispered back. Our parents somehow heard this and look at us with humor in their eyes. "I think we should go..." I whispered in an even lower voice. "Um.. we're going out for a walk if you guys don't mind." "Sure go ahead." They all said in sync. Roxel grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. We walked outside to the sandy shore and we looked at the shining blue water trying to register what we had just been through. "Umm... What happened back there?" I asked. "I got... no idea. Hey want to head over to Twilight Town?" "Yea sure!" Roxel opened a portal that took us straight in front of a store named "Any Ice-Cream!" Roxel went in and came out with 2 Sea-Salt Ice-Creams. Then we went to the market and he bought a Paopou Fruit. We walked toward the clocktower and sat on its edge looking off into the sunset. He handed me my Ice-Cream and half of the Paopou Fruit and I looked at him confused. He blushed a tiny bit and said "Legend has it that when 2 people share a Paopou Fruit their destinies become 1. And i kinda wanted for us to be together forever you know." He blushed more and rubbed the back of his neck looking away shyly. I felt a hot rush of heat come to my cheeks but I still bit into my half and smiles embarassedly at him. He did the same and smiled at me sheepishly. He looked deep into my eyes and I did the same. I broke off a peice of my fruit and stuck half of the peice in my mouth. Unexpectedly Roxel bit the other half until our lips were touching. We blushed furiously and we ate our peices with our foreheads touching. He slowly but hesitantly leaned in and kissed me softly. The sweet taste of the sea-salt ice-cream and the paopou fruit mixed perfectly and i started licking his bottom lip unconsiosly. He deepend the kiss and opened my lips making our tounge form a complicated dance. He suddenly said "I'll take you to my house." He kissed me again and walked through a portal and we fell directly on his bed. We heard a knock on Roxel's door and with a grunt he got up and opened it. His friends bust in through the door carrying beer and stopped when they saw me on his bed out of breath and my clothes half-opened. "Whoa Roxel taking a babe to bed I see!" The tall blond one said. "Oh shut up Namka!" He replied. "Chill man! Chill!" 2 black-haired twins replied in syncronization. I sat up and looked at them akwardly. Roxel sat next to me and put me on his lap and said, "Soku, I would like you to meet Namka or as we call him "Blondie" and Vanixio and Xiovani or "The Witch Twins"." I nodded slowly and studied their features carefully. Namka was blond with the tips of his hair red and his eyes were a deep but glistening shade of purple with a blue ring around them. The twins were opposites. Vanixio had spiky hair on the top and straight shoulder-length hair at the bottom with deep blue eyes. Xiovani had long straight hair ontop and on his shoulders had spikes much like Vanixio's with a spiky ponitail to go with it with a set of golden eyes. Both of their hair was a mid-night blue. Roxel looked at his friends and said, "Guys I would like you to meet Soku. Were gonna get married!" The witch twins looked shoked and Namka smirked. "Finally got hitched! Took you a while! All the other chicks wanted to get you in their house, why is she any diffrent?" I flinched and shook alittle. "Shut your face man!" Roxel screamed at him. "Hahaha no need to get feisty man! You know I'm playing! Sorry Soku that's just how I am. So get used to it." He winked. "O-okay." I whispered shyly. "She's a cutie." The twins smiled and leaned into me. Roxel pulled me closer at the same time I leaned into him. Roxel growled. "You really care about her don't you?" Namka whispered. The twins looked at me and said, "We should party sometime!" "Y-yea." I replied. Roxel smiled and said "Well we need to get going Soku its nearly 10:00." He turned to his friends. "I'll see you guys later." He opened a portal and we ended up in my room.

"Now we can really get it on," he whispered as he kissed me gently and layed me on the bed. I kissed back and started moaning softly. I opened 1 eye and saw a head of silver hair and blue eyes to match. 'Dad!' I panicked and pushed Roxel of me. Roxel looked at me with hurt in his eyes then saw my shoked face and turned to the other side. He saw a red haired man with green eyes. We gulped at the same time.

(Sleep breakz!)

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked Axel. Riku glared at the horny teenager pinning down his little -at least from what he thought- girl. Roxel got off me imediatly and against the wall as I fixed my clothes back into place. The bubbly twins were standing by the door snickering. While the serious twins (Axel and Riku) were staring from Roxel to me back and forth. Axel looked at us with his usual cool eyes mixed with a small shine of amusement. Riku's eyes were full of pure hatred to Roxel and worry for Soku.

(Sleepz Breakz! (again because i woke up at 1 am and its 1:30 and im about to pass out again .))

"I-I can explain dad!" I exclaimed as Axel stood infront of me blocking me from getting to Roxel and Riku. "I'm sorry sir! It'll never happen again!" Roxel grunted as he tried to get away from Riku's tight grasp around his neck. Riku had snapped when he saw him ontop of me and Axel agreed with him. Riku tightened his grip and in a panic I screamed something that would prevent him him killing Roxel. "I'M PREGNANT!" Roxel and I knew it wasn't true but luckily he caught on to my plan pretty fast and didn't say anything. Riku let Roxel fall to the ground with wide eyes. Roxel stood up coughing and ran to my side hugging me. He saw the tears and wiped them away and he winked when no one saw. "Don't cry... Everything that you feel transmits to the baby. So calm down okay?" He said. I nodded and sniffled as I rested my head on his shoulder. Riku looked at me with apologetic eyes as he pryed me away from Roxel. "Soku... I-" I inturupted him by hugging him and kissing his cheek. He hugged me back and whispered, "I'm going to be a grandpa." He grinned. Around 1 pm my dad and Axel told us they had a surprise for us. They decided not to bring the bubbly kings because they would spoil the surprise. Axel put blindfolds on Roxel and I and after about a half hour drive he helped us out of the car. I could hear the waves and smell the ocean. The blindfolds came off and we looked at a big house next to the rumbling sea. "This is our summer home. This is where we came every summer and meet each other." Axel explained. "We passed some good times here... And now we're giving it to you so you can live here."

(To be continued X3!) 


End file.
